


A Sleepless Night

by TyphoonMonsoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sleep talking, Sleeping in one bed, all this happened in one night, anakin being tired as fuck he started hallucinating lmao, i don't think it's scientifically possible for anakin to sleep talk that much, it's crazy, obi-wan progressively being done, what did anakin do to deserve such a loving boyfriend who puts up with this kind of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyphoonMonsoon/pseuds/TyphoonMonsoon
Summary: Alternately titled 3 Times Anakin Scared The Crap Out Of Obi-Wan In His Sleep In The Span Of One Night (And The 1 Time He... Didn't)





	A Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Work inspired by this tumblr post:

__

 

_i. the barbed wire _

It had been an extremely draining mission, and Obi-Wan longed for nothing more than his own bed. Not unlike his master, Anakin ran in as soon as they got back, stripped on his way to the bedroom and immediately started snoring when he hit the mattress.

Obi-Wan sighed upon seeing his padawan didn't even bother to clean himself up and change into a much more appropriate sleeping attire.He shook his shoulder. "Anakin." But the said man looked too tired to even care, Obi-Wan noticed and he told himself, ' Just this once is alright .'

The master turned to the refresher. He emerged half an hour later, his hair still slightly damp and skin warm from the water. Anakin was still sound asleep. The bed dipped when Obi-Wan slipped into it, and within minutes, he too, fell into a deep slumber.

Something woke him up. There was a warm, calloused hand to his mouth and another grabbing his shoulder. Just as Obi-Wan thought he was being kidnapped and about to snatch the lightsaber on the bedside, strands of Anakin's hair brushed his cheek.

"Do you see it?" the younger whispered and removed his hand on Obi-Wan's mouth to point with his index, his breath fanning the other Jedi's face. The blond looked at the pointed direction, but there was nothing but a wall.He checked to see if Anakin's eyes were closed: they were not. He looked wide awake and alert. "Obi-Wan, the barbed wire. Do you see it?"

Assuming the behavior was caused by exhaustion, Obi-Wan was about to calm him down and told him to go back to sleep, but apparently he didn't need to do so as Anakin's eyes rolled back and he fell face first into the pillow and snoozed.

Obi-Wan looked at him silly. One of the corner of his mouth curled upwards. Ignoring what just happened, he rested his neck back onto the pillow and fell back asleep.

 

_ ii. the man at the door _

 A few hours later, Obi-Wan jolted awake when someone churned his body. Eyelids fluttering lazily as he was disturbed once more, he opened his eyes to see his padawan towering over him.

Anakin has a look on his face that was closest to be described as amazed. Obi-Wan craned his head to where Anakin stared at: their bedroom door, but it was closed.

"He's here." Anakin's eyes were wide, his jaw slightly hung open.

Obi-Wan must admit he was getting  concerned  about his boyfriend. "Who's here?"

"He's here," Anakin repeated.

His master tensed—he feared his young padawan might be getting a vision of their greatest enemy yet. Obi-Wan took his hand. "Anakin,  who's here ?"

Anakin didn't reply. Instead, he fell back onto the mattress and started snoring  again.

Obi-Wan started getting distressed.

 

_ i_ _ii. the swamp _

Obi-Wan found it hard to go back to sleep after that—which pissed him off, because he still had to report to the council tomorrow, unlike his boyfriend, whowould have a day off and could stay in bed all day.

When he did start to doze off, his mind hazed from drowsiness, his ear caught the sound of the sheet rustling beneath the man beside him.

"You don't know what's out there," Anakin's murmur sent chills down Obi-Wan's spine. He glanced at his young padawan from the corner of his eyes.  Here we go again.

Anakin rolled to his side. "You don't know what's in the swamp..."

Obi-Wan reached for the pillow below his head and brutally smacked Anakin's side with it, the assault followed by a shout of surprise.

 

_+1 _

_ iv. have a great day at work, baby. _

Around three in the morning, Obi-Wan was,  once again , awoken by a soft mumble. Obi-Wan had much patience, but this us unacceptable.

"Master..."

He opened his eyes slowly and heaved a sigh. Now just what could that possibly be? "Yes, Anakin?"

When the younger didn't answer, Obi-Wan tilted his head to look at him—

—only to be greeted by a pair of soft, warm lips in a deep kiss that knocked the air out of his lungs.

Anakin's mouth opened above his. Obi-Wan's eyelids fluttered close. Anakin knew just how to push his buttons. Lips still pressing against each other, Obi-Wan grasped a handful of Anakin's hair and pulled gently, but still enough to make the younger moan.

Anakin pulled away slowly from a breathless, stunned Obi-Wan. "Have a great day at work, baby," he whispered, and with that, he shoved Obi-Wan off the mattress.

Obi-Wan landed with a loud thud. He watched with a betrayed expression as Anakin flopped onto his side and hogged all the duvet.

That was the moment the Jedi master decided to sleep on the couch.

 

_ +1 more because I love these idiots _

_ Epilogue _

Light bursted through the window, illuminating Anakin's bare torso. The said man blinked to adjust his eyes to the light, stretched and rose from the bed. The space where Obi-Wan had laid was empty—he's probably gone to do his meditation or report to the council. He went downstairs to make some breakfast.

Unexpectedly, Obi-Wan was in the kitchen with a cup in his hand, his back facing Anakin.

"Good morning, master. I thought you've gone to the council," Anakin yawned, "Good sleep?"

Obi-Wan turned around to face him, and Anakin winced when his saw the older man's messy, sleep-deprived features.

"Oh, Anakin," Obi-Wan sighed deeply, "you've no idea."


End file.
